


Together Forever…. With Everyone Else: One Shots/ Requests

by JJCKPOP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birth, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCKPOP/pseuds/JJCKPOP
Summary: One-shots of the Together Forever.... With Everyone Else series.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! People are liking this series so I decided to make a one-shots story. You can request prompts and other conflicts you would like to see in this universe. Please keep in non- smut related! I love you all and Look forwards t the next one!

**Together Forever…. With Everyone Else: One Shots/ Requests**

 

 

It’s been a couple hours since I’ve given birth to our Joshua. We can’t keep him out of our arms. We have only set him down in the bassinet a couple of times when we had to eat or take a nap. We have been feeding him, and playing (as much as you can with a newborn) with him. The nurses came in and taught us how to change his diaper correctly and burp him. He has the cutest little burp, Changbin filmed it all. I can already tell that he is going to be one of those doting fathers. The member are on there way, having been caught up in traffic. I am able to get up on my own now, with pain killers. I’m seated on the edge of my bed, my legs dangling and holding Joshua. Changbin is using the bathroom, and our manager is outside waiting for the members to bring them up. I’m cooing at Joshua, giggling at his cute squirming. I tickle his chubby belly, causing him to squirm even more and let out little gurgles. The bathroom door opens, and I look up so see Changbin walking out and come towards us. He pulls the chair next to the bed in front of me. He leans up to kiss my forehead and leans down to kiss little Joshua’s head. He puts a had on our baby’s little belly, rubbing it softly. He gurgles more and we both chuckle. Changbin’s phone rings, and he is quick to puck it up, so it does not scare a half- asleep Joshua.

 

“Hello?” he answers. I here some voices on the other end and Changbin nods.

 

“Alright, come on up.” he says. He hangs up the phone and heads to the door.

 

“”The members are on their way up.” he says to me. “I’m gonna wait outside.”

 

I say an okay and look down at Joshua as Changbin walks out.

 

“Are you ready to meet your uncles?” I coo at Joshua. “They are gonna love you so much. They love cute things, especially Uncle- Minho. All of your uncles are a little… out of the ordinary, but they will love you.” I get gurgles in reply, and I chuckle and kiss his head softly.

 

“In here” I hear Changbin say. “Just be as quiet as possible, he’s almost asleep.”

 

Footsteps are heard and I look up to see my members. Changbin walks in, and stands beside me, he places his hand on my shoulder and we both look up at our members. All of them are stood dumbfounded at the door. Chan is in the front, looking on in amazement. Seungmin and Minho are on Chan’s left, looking from Joshua to me. Jeongin, Jisung and Hyunjin are on Chanr right. I can tell that they do not know what to do. Woojin, who is in the back, rolls his eyes and pushes past everyone t come to us. He sits on the chair in front of me and strokes my thigh.

 

“How are you feeling, Lix?” he asks. The members are out of their daze then, and they walk towards us.

 

“Alright.” I say. Joshua gurgles then, bringing my attention to him, as well as everyone in the room. They look to him, and I can’t help but show him off. I bring him up a little, allowing everyone to see his precious little face. I coo at him to calm him, and he settles, trying to stuff his hand in his mouth. 

 

“Oh my god he’s precious.” I hear Chan whisper. I look up to see him staring at our little Joshua.

 

“Do you want to hold him?” I ask Chan, holding him slightly out.

 

“Are you sure?” Chan asks.

 

“Of course.” I say. “You are all his precious uncles of course you can hold him.”

 

Chan walks forward, and carefully puts Joshua in his arms. Joshua is quite large for a newborn- eight pounds to be exact, but he fits perfectly in Chan’s large arms. Chan bounces him gently, like he was afraid the baby would break.

 

“He’s so small.” Chan whispers.”My brother and sister weren’t even this small”. He continues to coo at Joshua. “Hey little guy. I’m uncle Chris! Your gonna learn so much from me. I’ll make sure to teach you piano, and sing and dance. Maybe you’ll be a rapper like you daddies? You are gonna be the best rapper in the world baby.”

 

Joshua gurgles and everyone laughs.”I guess he agrees with you!” says Minho, still laughing.

 

“Woojin comes up next to Chan, putting his arms out to hold the baby. Chan places him gently in Woojin’s arms. Woojin, like the mom he is, carries him with such grace and like he is made of glass. There is a knock on the door, signifying that the nurse is here with Joshua’s bottle. I wave at her to come in, and she greets the members.

 

“Here is Joshua’s bottle.” she says, handing it to me.”Nice meeting you all” she says bowing at the members while backing out.

 

“Nice meeting you.” the other members say, bowing back. I look to the members asking-“does anyone want to feed him?”

 

Hyunjin puts his hand up first, and I get him to sit in the chair in front of me. Woojin gently places Joshua in Hyunjin’s arms, and Changbin helps him to place Joshua in the right position for feeding. When he is placed right, I show Hyunjin the right way to hold the bottle. When he is positioned, I let go and it is so adorable, seeing Hyunjin feed Joshua. The other members look over Hyunjin’s shoulder, seeing my baby’s little face scrunch up in the pleasure of getting his belly full. Changbin sits beside me on the bed. He puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. He kisses my temple and I lay my head on his shoulder.

 

“I’m so happy.” I sigh into Changbin’s neck. He chuckles, rubbing my side.

 

“So am I.” he says, a smile to this voice.

 

“Hyungs, Joshua’s done eating.” says Jeongin. We look up and Hyunjin is taking the bottle out of Joshua’s mouth. He has t one burped, so I randomly choose a member.

 

“Jisung, do you want to burp him?” I ask. Jisung looks stunned for a second but nods. I pat the spot next to me on the bed for Jisung to sit. He does and I put a spit rag on his shoulder, and Changbin gets Joshua from Hyunjin. Changbin lays Joshua gently on Jisungs chest, and I teach him how to burp him. When he gives his little burp, the members coo. I smile and wipe his face of the spit up. I help lay Joshua down in Jisung’s arms. Jising rubs his little head, cooing as Joshua grabs his finger in his little fist. Minho comes up, bending down in front of Jisung and taking Joshua’s little fist in his hands.

 

  
“Hello sweetie,” Minho say softly, smiling at him. “I’m Uncle Minho. It’s nice to meet you. You took a while to get here, but it’s so worth it to see this precious face of yours. We all love you so much. We will help your daddies as much as we can, and take care of you as much as we can. I can’t wait to play with you!”

 

Seungmin and Jeongin are leaning on the wall. I wonder why they are not coming to meet Joshua? I tell Changbin and stand to head over to my to the two maknaes. When I reach them they look up.

 

“Hey you two,” I say, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “Whats wrong, why aren’t you meeting the baby?”

 

Seungmin looks down and answers” I don’t want to hurt him?” and I hear Jeongin utter a quiet ‘same’. I stand shocked for a second before asking a soft ‘why’.

 

“He’s just so small and delicate. I’ve never held a baby before so I don’t want to hurt him.” e responds softly.

 

I feel so bad for him. I bring him into a hug and respond-“Don’t think like that, Min. I will help you, I don’t want Josh to not know his uncles.” I turn to Jeongin and tell him the same thing. “Guys I need you to remember that no one in this room is perfect. I know I’m not going to be a perfect parent. I know Changbin isn’t either. But we will all will try our best for Joshua to have the best life full of love and happiness. So come meet him okay?”

 

“Okay.” They both say. i grab both of their hands and lead them to the bed. Minho is sitting in the chair now, holding and cooing at Joshua while th emembers surround him. I sit on the bed, and ask Seungmin- “Do you want to sit?”

 

“Yes please.” he says. I get Changbin grabs Joshua so Minho can stand. Seungmin gets comfortable in the chair, and takes some deep breaths. I lean forwards while Changbin sets Joshua in Seungmin’s arms. I hinstruct him on how to properly hold Joshua.

 

“Hold the head up more… there you go. Cradle him more steady… perfect! There you go! See was that so hard?”

 

Joshua was now properly held in Seungmin’s arms, but he is still stiff.

 

“Calm down Seungmin.” says Changbin, coming beside him and massaging his shoulders gently. “Your not doing anything wrong. Just relax.”

 

He calms down a bit, and looks and Joshua’s tiny face. “He’s just so small.” he says. “How can a person be so small?” 

 

Jeongin comes up beside Seungmin, staring at Joshua. He comes in front of Seungmin and kneels down to be level with Joshua. Slowly Jeongin taps his pointer finger to Joshua’s palm, and gasps when he clamps down on it.

 

As the members “Play” with our baby, me and Changbin cuddle on the bed, basking in the glow of afterbirth.

 

“We finally have him” I say, tearing up.

 

Changbin wipes my tears, pulling me in for a deep kiss. “We finally have our baby boy.”


	2. Hi Stays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 of one- shots! I intended for this one to be up earlier but life came along, so I'm so sorry!! If there is any grammar or spelling errors let me know and I will fix it, I rushed to put this out for you guys. Thank you fro supporting me and please enjoy!!
> 
> P.S: there is a part where "Hana and Du" are said. If you didn't already know Hana(하나) and Du( 두), is one and two in korean. Just in case you didn't know! Anyways, on with the show!

**Hi Stay’s!**

 

“Wahh..” is heard from the baby monitor set on my bedside table. I sigh, and turn to Changbin, who is back hugging me. I gently remove Changbin’s arm from my waist, and groan softly as I get up. I stretch on my way to the nursery, getting myself prepared to take care of my baby. I walk into the room, My eyes narrowing to the crib in the far corner. Joshua is still crying loudly, so I run to turn off the baby monitor, making a mental note to turn it back on. I then make my way over to the crib and gently pick Joshua up.

 

“Okay bud, your okay” I say, nuzzling him into my chest. Hestarts sucking on my shirt while his cries turn to hiccups, so he is hungry. I bounce him gently and walk to the kitchen to get his meal. I bring his small bouncy chair next to the sink and strap him in, so I can use both hands and watch him. I sing “Twinkle- twinkle little star” to him. I always used to sing it while pregnant, and every time I sing it to him not it calms him. As the formula is warming in the machine gifted to me by J.Y.P himself, I check the time. It’s only six in the morning. Great. We don’t need to be up until eight. I sigh, and turn to Joshua, who is now discovering that he has hands. At two months old, I can tell that he is smart for his age. The bell rings, signaling that formula is warmed enough. I put the bottle on the counter while I grab Joshua, bringing him to my chest while I grab The bottle. The room is dark, so I turn on the lamp on the couch side table. I sit down, Slouching so my back hits the back of the couch. I angle Joshua up so he does not choke while eating, and bring the bottle to his lips. He suckles immediately, and lets out small grunts.  
  
I chuckle, leaning down to kiss his forehead. I think this is when he’s the cutest, with the small sounds he’s making and his tiny face scrunched up in the pleasure of getting his belly full. I hum a little, and lean my head back on the couch. I still can’t believe that I gave birth to this precious little human. I look down, and lock eyes with his little ones. I smile and he giggles a bit, enjoying meal.

 

“Are you ready for today, baby?” I ask, knowing that I won’t get an answer. “You are going t make your public debut today! You must be exited. Daddy’s fan’s - Stay’s- have been looking forward to seeing you for a long time. Me and Appa waited for you to grow a little, and now you will meet some very special people!”

 

He gurgles again, and I take that as him being exited. He finishes his bottle, and at that moment, Seungmin walks in. He scratches his head, still half asleep but looks towards us.

 

“Hey Lix, hey Joshua.” he says, walking over to sit next to me.

 

“Morning Seungmin, Sorry did we wake you?” I ask, taking a spit up rag out of my pocket and placing it on my shoulder to burp Joshua. It has become a habit of mine to keep rags in my pocket, so I won’t forget them. I have gotten weird looks from my stylists for that. I get Joshua situated on my shoulder and start to burp him.

 

“No you didn’t.” he said. Taking Joshua’s little fist in his hand and playing with it. “I just don’t reel like I wanna sleep anymore. I can’t wait to see Stay’s reaction to our little Joshua.”

 

Joshua let’s out a little burp and we both laugh at his cuteness. Seungmin helps me wipe the spit up from Joshua’s mouth and we talk for a bit. I bounce Joshua as we talk, to keep him calm and not fussy. Seven o’clock rolls around and Chan walks in, followed by Woojin and Hyunjin. They say hi to us and head into the kitchen to go make breakfast. I pardon myself to go change Joshua, heading into the nursery. I lay him down gently on the changing table, giving him a small squirt plush to distract him. As I am pulling a diaper on him, I hear the door open. I glance up to see Changbin standing at the doorway, taking yet another picture to add to the thousands he has. I roll my eyes and he comes up bedside me. I look up and he kisses me, and leans down to kiss Joshua on the forehead.

 

“How has my boy’s morning been so far?” he asks, love in his voice.

 

“We’re good.” I look down and get close to Joshua’s face, placing my hands on his sides and shaking him gently. “Aren’t we baby? Are we good? Of course we are baby boy!” I coo at him softly and smiling. He lets out a little giggle in return.

 

I look up and Changbin is smiling widely at us. I smile back and he comes closer and picks up Joshua, pulling him into his chest.

 

“Go get ready, Felix” he says. “Breakfast should be ready soon, so go get showered and dressed.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be quick.” I say. I pat Changbin’s shoulder, and kiss Joshua’s head as I walk out, heading to me and Changbin’s room to get clothes. After I find my outfit for the day, I head to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. The shower is relaxing, getting out all the tension from my muscles and helping me clear my mind. Joshua has grown so much in these last two months, and the members just can not stop spoiling him. They even let me and Changbin move the rooms around so we could make a nursery for the baby. We emptied a room, painting is gender- neutral colors. We put in a fluffy white rug and a white furniture. The members helped, not letting me lift anything because I was pregnant at the time. I laugh as I dry myself, remembering the amount of cursing Changbin and Chan did trying to put the crib together. I get dressed and head into the living room/ kitchen and see all the members either eating, or doing their hair/ makeup. Changbin is sitting on the couch, watching on as Hyunjin coos at Joshua who is in his arms. I walk over to the kitchen to grab breakfast quickly. Minho and Woojin are finishing eating so I great them.

 

“Morning, Hyungs.” I say, heading over to the rice cooker.

 

“Morning, Lix.” says Woojin.

 

“Morning.” says Minho. I walk over to the cupboard, grabbing a bowl to get my rice. I fill the bowl up, and get some grilled beef to go with it. I eat while I get Joshua’s bag ready fro the day. I grab three bottles, getting formula ready and putting them in a small cooler to fit in the baby bag. I finish up my meal, and head t the nursery t get the baby bag. After finding it in the closet, I pack the cooler and add some diapers, wipes, baby powder and some small toys to keep Joshua occupied in the car and wile waiting. I head into me and Changbin’s room, grabbing my phone and wallet, and head out t o the living room. I sit on the couch next to Changbin, leaning on his shoulder and waiting for the others to be ready.

 

“Stay’s are going to love him.” I say, smiling up at Changbin. He chuckles, patting my head.

 

“Ready everyone?” says Changbin. We all groan and get up, Hyunjin giving Joshua to me. As we walk to the car, Changbin keeps his hand on my waist, carrying Joshua’s baby bag. He makes faces at Joshua as we walk, and I giggle at his silliness. When we get to the car, the car seat is in the middle. Changbin takes Joshua so he can get in the carseat, so I take all three of our bags in the car. Jeongin hops into the front with me and Changbin on either side of Joshua.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” says Changbin smiling, taking my head and holding it over Joshua.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And upp..” I coo, raising Joshua above my head, playing with him gently. He is giggling and has his fists in his mouth. “And downnn.” I bring him down into my chest kissing his cheek repeatedly and rocking him gently.

 

I have my stage outfit on, with my hair and makeup done. The other members are either resting or getting their hair done. Changbin is watching us, smiling and asking the makeup artists so hurry. I giggle, kissing my baby on the head while Minho sits next to me. Luckily, I already fed and changed Joshua, so I won’t have to worry about it during filming. Minho asks to hold Joshua, so I hand him over. Minho cradles him, tickling his little belly so he would giggle. I laugh, getting up and walking over to the baby bag to grab my phone, and a soft toy block for Joshua to play with. I get back over to the couch, giving Minho the toy block to play with Joshua, I walk over to Changbin, who is getting finishing touches on his makeup, standing at his side. I lean down and kiss his cheek, while taking a selfie. I check the photo, and approve of it. I’ll save it for later to put on instagram.

 

“That was random.” says Changbin, getting up and bowing to the makeup artist who finished his makeup. He turns to me, kissing my forehead, placing his hands on my waist.

 

“Well,” I say, hugging him, nuzzling into his neck.” I haven’t been uploading on instagram because of Joshua, so I thought that I would make my return with this picture.”

 

Changbin laughs, and leads me to the couch, letting me sit next to Minho, grabbing Joshua from him. I bring him into my chest, and pose for the camera, taking a selfie. I pose multiple ways with him, kissing his cheek, forehead and smiling at him. I know, creative but I am a hopeless…cute guy… yeah hopeless cute guy don’t judge me. Changbin takes Joshua, and takes selfies with him as well. After, I cuddle up to them both, handing the phone to Woojin to take a picture of us. After our little photo session, our manager walks in, telling us the rest of the details for the variety show appearance. We will play some games in front of the fans, and invite some on stage with us. Near the end, we will bring Joshua up and introduce him to everyone. I can’t wait.

 

I place Joshua in the car seat, rocking it as the in- ear microphone is attached to me. He is almost a sleep when we have to leave. I gently pick up the car seat, putting it up on the coffee table in front of me. I gently pull the blanket up more as Joshua drifts off, kissing his forehead. I feel like I’m about to cry, I don’t like leaving my baby alone. Changbin, pulls me up, comforting me with a kiss to my hair and repeated rubs to my back. As we walk out of the room, I turn around to see one of our managers sitting in front of our baby, watching on protectively. I turn back around, steeling myself and heading out with the rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We get on stage, lining up while cheers are heard from our fans. Cameras are rolling and I smile and wave at our fans. I can see signs of our names and actual pictures of our members. The MC comes up and gives introductions.

 

“Hello everyone!” the MC says. Loud cheers erupt and the members smile. “Welcome to our event here today. As you can see we have some special guests here…. STRAY KIDS!”

 

Cheers erupt and we give out intros-

 

“ Hana, du: Step Out! Hi we are Stray Kids!” cheers erupt and the activities start.

 

 

We from two teams- Minho, Changbin, Chan, and Jisung and me, I.N, Woojin, Hyunjin and Seungmin. We play multiple games, and invite fans up to have fun with us. My team won in the end, and we hug in celebration, mocking the other team kindheartedly. We take a short break, and the staff brings chairs up for us to sit. Me and Changbin sit in front next to each other. The MC comes to sit and we begin a quick Q&A session. The questions are standard- “ How are promotions?”, “Favorite song on the album?”, “Can you do the point dance” yada yada. Then the parenting questions come.

 

“So Felix and Changbin.” the MC starts, and small chatter already begins from the audience. “You two have recently became parents, is that right?”

 

“Yes.” I say. I put my hand in Changbin’s as I turn to the MC again. “It hasn’t always been easy, but we have each other and the members, who support us as much as they can. And our baby is such good boy. He only cries once and a while, and he is the cutest thin in the world. I wouldn’t trade anything for the family I have now.”

 

Coos erupt from the audience and I blush, hiding my face in my hands, one of them still latched onto Changbin. Seungmin, who is behind me, laughs and massages my shoulders.

 

“I see,” the MC chuckles. “So what has been the hardest thing for you?”

 

“Well”, says Changbin. “I think it’s the getting up in the middle of the night.” He laughs and I groan, causing laughter from everyone else. “He might be a vampire, with how much he likes being up at night. I’ve bought Felix sleeping in the rocking chair in the nursery many times.”

 

“Parenting will do that to you.” Laughs the MC. “Children are not easy, but having the in your arms and watching them grow is so fulfilling. Can we gat a round of applause for these two new parents?”

 

The audience shouts and claps, as well as our members and the MC. I look beyond the MC to see our manager standing with my little Joshua. It looks like he just woke up, the way our manager is wiping some sleep from his little eyes, I teen to Changbin, who nods as he knows what I’m thinking.

 

“Actually,” I address the MC. “We have a special guest who would like to meet everyone.”

 

“Oh really,” says the MC. “Why don’t we bring them out?”

 

I wave to my manager and he comes up with Joshua. As soon as the crowd sees him, lights of cameras start flashing and shouts/coos are heard. The manager rushes forward, making sure Joshua is secured in my arms and runs back out. I lift my baby up a bit, trying to let the audience see his pretty little face.

 

“Aww look at that face!” says the MC, getting closer to Joshua. “He looks like the perfect mixture of the both of you.”

 

“He does,” says Changbin, stroking Joshua’s cheek with his finger. “Even when he was only a couple minutes old we found his eyes, shape and all look like Felix, as well as his nose. He has my lips and bone structure. I don’t think we have ever seen such beautiful baby in our lives.”

 

The audience shouts again, which seems to startle Joshua a bit. The next thing I know, his face scrunches up and loud sobs are pouring from his mouth. This causes the audience to quiet down a bit, leaving me with damage control. I bounce him a bit, shushing him in the hopes of calming him. After he is calmed down, we chat a bit more, about life, the baby, and promotions. At the end we give our final speeches. Chan finishes and we all say goodbye. Changbin holds Joshua up and I grab his little arm gently, getting him to wave at the fans. I say in a baby voice-

 

“Thank you for loving me Stay’s! Please keep supporting my uncle’s and daddies okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure you comment some more requests! I have some stuff in mind, but your guys' opinion comes first. Love you all and have a nice day/night/afternoon!


	3. First Day Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua's first day home!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a good Christmas or holiday! please enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 3- First Day Home**

 

“Are you ready to go?” asks Changbin.

 

“All ready!” I say excitedly. I lean down to where Joshua is placed in the car seat. I make sure he is bundled up, due to the cold air I don’t want him getting sick. After three days in the hospital, we finally got approved to go home! The members are waiting for us at home, getting ready for the precious new arrival. One of our managers greets us at the door, ready to walk us down. I grab my coat and put it on, and sit down in the wheelchair provided to us by the nurse, who is waiting patently to wheel me down. Changbin hands me the discharge papers, and an envelope that has a copy of Joshua’s birth certificate. He leans down and kisses me softly and when he pulls back, he looks me in the eyes.

 

“Let’s get it.” he says.

 

I laugh replying- “Yeah let’s get it.”

 

Our manager and the nurse chuckles behind us. Changbin heads over, puts his coat on and grabs the carseat that hold our precious boy. I know that there is press and fans out side, so I ask Changbin to place the blanket over the top of the carseat, to hide Joshua from the flashing lights. He does, and we are off to the car. The nurse wheels me to the elevator, Changbin and our manager following closely behind me. When we enter the elevator, our manager hands me and Changbin some masks. After putting mine on, and putting my hood up, I help Changbin with his mask, as well as his hood. I can already hear the commotion before we even exit the elevator. I sigh and Changbin grabs my hand, we exit the building, the nurse still wheeling me to the car. Everyone goes crazy. Fans are screaming and lights are flashing as cameras go off. The press is screaming questions, which we all ignore. Our manager opens the door to the van, and Changbin quickly enters, knowing to take care of Joshua first. I get up from the wheelchair, bowing slightly to the nurse before climbing in the van. Our manager quickly closes the door and hops in the drivers seat, driving away quickly, yet carefully. I pull my mask down and sigh, pulling the blanket up from the carseat that is next to me. Changbin, who is on Joshua’s other side leans in closer to make sure that Joshua is okay. He is awake and squirming, but at least he is not screaming. I coo at him, and tickle his belly gently. He squirms again, and we both laugh. Changbin holds my hand, and we rest them on the carseat. It is silent the rest of the way home, and I dose off a bit. I am gently shaken by Changbin when we reach the house. I nod, butting my hood and mask back on, just incase. It is also very cold, so I put the blanket back over the carseat, shielding Joshua from the cold. Our manager opens the doors for us, and I grab our bags while Changbin grabs Joshua. We bow to our manager, thanking him for the help.

 

“Do you guys need help up?” he asks.

 

I shake my head. “No thank you, Manager- nim. I think we will be okay, and if we do need help, I’m sure the other members would be happy to help us.”

 

“Okay.” he says, walking over to the drivers side of the car. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

“Thank you Manager- nim.” says Changbin. We both bow as he drives away. We turn to the building, and start our journey to our new life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As I open the door, the members gather around us, shouting in congratulations. Joshua does not seem to like that though, as he begins to sob and cry. Changbin quickly sets the carseat down, and I rush to puck him up. I walk into the living room, the other members whispering apologies to Changbin as they follow behind. I gently bounce Joshua as I walk around the room, rubbing his back and cooing.

 

“Shh baby is’s okay. Shh it’s okay they didn’t mean it. I’m here baby your okay.”

 

He calms down after a couple minutes and I turn to see the members sitting around the couch. I go sit next to Changbin, who is waiting for the two of us. I lean my back against the couch, and lay Joshua against my chest on his belly. I rub his back to calm him a bit more, and he slowly succumbs to sleep. I kiss his forehead and turn my attention to my members, who are excitedly talking to Changbin.

 

“We can take him to the arcade too!!!” Hyunjin exclaims softly, as to now wake the baby up. Changbin laughs, looking over to Joshua and stroking his head.

 

“When he’s older, sure he can.” he replies, looking back over to Hyunjin. “All he can really do right now is eat, sleep, poop and pee. in a couple months we can have a bit more fun.”

 

I laugh as well. Joshua squirms due to the vibration, so I rub his back while I talk. “Mom really want’s to meet as well. We obviously can’t take him on a plane yet, so when he gets older we need to go to Australia.”

 

Everyone nods, and Woojin looks at the clock. “It’s late, we should start making dinner” he says, getting up from the floor, as well as everyone else. “Felix, Changbin, you two go show Joshua around the house.”

 

We both get up, and Joshua wakes up from his slumber, gurgling and trying to open his eyes. We both coo as we walk around. I know he can’t really see yet, but we might as well try. Our first stop was Chan, Woojin, Jeongin and Seungmin’s room. It is actually clean for once, shocking me and Changbin.

 

“And this is Uncle Chan, Woojin, Jeongin and Seungmin’s room. They were nice enough to move so we could have our own room, as well as your room. Isn’t it funny that the oldest’s are with the youngsters. I know baby I know!” I coo and pinch his cheek. Changbin laughs, coming over and putting his hand around my waist. He kisses my cheek and the top of Joshua’s head. We walk around, showing him the action figures and plushies scattered around the room. We exit, showing him the bathroom really quick. Next was Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung’s room. It’s dirtier, clothes strewn around and shoes falling out of the closet. It’s a quick once around, theres not much to show. Up next was our room. When we open the door, we are greeted with our made bed and pretty black comforter. We walk in the room, turning the lights on and walking around.

 

“And this is your daddies closet!” I say in an exaggerated baby voice. We show him our clothes and move to the rest of the room. We finish with laying him on his back in the center of the bad. We stand back, and admire his tiny form.

 

“He’s so tiny.” Changbin says, carefully climbing on the bed and laying next to him. He pats his belly, cooing and nuzzling his cheek. I smile, pulling out my phone to take a picture of this precious moment. After I am done with some pictures, we hear Jeongin from the hallway.

 

“Hyung’s dinner is ready.” he says.

 

“Okay we will be right there.” I say. Changbin gently picks Joshua up, and hands him to me so he can stand. When he gets up we both walk out to see our members. I pass Joshua to Woojin, so we could grab our dinner, and so I can make Joshua’s. Changbin makes our plates while I get the formula ready. I heat it up in the bottle warmer, and grab some bites to eat, knowing I won’t be able to eat much while feeding Joshua. When the bell rings, I grab his bottle, heading out to the living room. Changbin is there and I hand my plate to him, and he puts it on his lap. when I sit and get myself comfy, I ask Woojin to hand me Joshua, so he stands and hands me my baby. I lay him in my arms, and start bottle feeding him. As he feeds, Changbin feeds me some food so I don’t go hungry. We all make small talk, we converse about music, Joshua, family and whatever else. When Jeongin is done telling me about the A+ he got on a Chemistry test in school, Joshua is done with his meal. I finish up my own meal quickly, and ask Minho to go in the nursery to get a spit up rag. When it is given to me, I put it on my shoulder, and proceed to burp him. I pat and rub his back softly, and after about 5 minutes he lets out a cute little burp. Everyone coos and I laugh a bit, a little spit up coming out of his mouth. Changbin wipes up the spit up from his mouth, and I lay him in my arms, rocking him. After conversing for a while, I decide that it’s time for him to go to bed. Me and Changbin make our way to the nursery, opening the door and turning on the light.

 

“And this is your room baby!” I say. I introduce him to his crib and rocking chair, showing him the little animated lions around the walls. I end with the changing table, laying him down gently and talking off his onesie. Changbin goes to get a new onesie for him, go I throw the dirty one in the dirty bin. I tickle his tummy a bit and drop a little kiss to his button nose. I grab the baby wipes and a new diaper from the shelf underneath, and undo his diaper. I throw it in the garbage and he starts to cry. Changbin comes up, having picked out Joshua’s nighttime outfit, and tries to comfort and distract Joshua.

 

“Shh baby. We are almost done, we are almost done. You don’t want to stay dirty forever do you? Calm down baby.” he coos. He plays with his little hands and his chubby cheeks, calming him down a bit to sniffles. I finish up with powder after wiping him, and end with his diaper.

 

“Now was that so bad, baby boy?” I ask in a baby boy. I lean over and kiss his forehead. Changbin gets Joshua’s nighttime onesie and helps me put it on him. It is so cute. It is blue with little white stars on it. The bottom of the feet are white and is has a detachable hood that has little bunny ears on it. When it is fully on I coo at how adorable he looks. I bring him up to my chest, walking him around the room to calm him down enough to sleep. After a few rounds around the room, I feel eyes on me. I look up to see Changbin looking at us with stars in his eyes, filming everything on his phone. He walks over to us, filming Joshua’s face up close. He caught the little yawn he let out just in time. We both coo and laugh.

 

“Aww is my baby tired.” I say in a soft voice, full of happiness and content. And I am. Changbin is back hugging me, stroking our baby’s head and kissing my neck softly. I never thought I would have this. I never thought I would have a family, due to me being gay. I never thought I would find a love like I love Changbin. I never thought I would find love like the love I feel with Joshua. My baby boy, my precious gift. We walk him over to the crib, Changbin’s arm around my waist. I lay him down and cover him with a blanket, getting a little blue elephant plush in his fist. He looks so precious in this moment. Pictures are taken from both me and him, admiring this beauty. I turn around in Changbin’s arms hugging him with my being. I pull back, kissing him with all of the love I can muster. When I pull back, arms around my waist, my arms around his neck I spill my soul.

 

“I love you so much Binnie- hyung.” I say. “Thank you. Thank you so much for this gift. I never would have thought I would have this. I have a good career, good boyfriend, good family. I have the world with you, and I can’t wait to conquer more.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! School was kicking my butt and life took over. But I have some news... I got into College!!!! Thats right your girls going to college! I can't wait and thank you all for supporting me. I love you all and please leave suggestions for future chapters! Have a good day everyone :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Remember to leave a comment and kudos!! Love you all!


End file.
